


Spirit Cats: Early Winter

by Eastofthemoon



Series: Spirit Cats [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 12:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17060162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eastofthemoon/pseuds/Eastofthemoon
Summary: Keith pulled up a chair and sat as Red crawled into his lap.  “Shiro and I don’t really celebrate Christmas.  So, he decided we have our own holiday.”“We haven’t quite given it an official title,” Shiro said as he removed his oven mitts.  “Last year we went to the movies, year before that we went sledding.  Changes from year to year.”“Ooh,” Pidge said as she sat down and Green climbed into her lap.  “Makes sense.  Coran, Allura and I don’t do a whole lot either.”Keith raised an eyebrow.  “You say that, and yet I saw Coran trying to cover every part of your place with lights?”“Well, that’s just for the decorating competition,” Pidge said as Shiro sat with them.  “I mean, on Christmas we exchange some presents and have a nice dinner, but I tend to save the bigger celebrations when my brother and dad are home.”





	Spirit Cats: Early Winter

**Author's Note:**

> So, here's a short ficlet that I've been holding onto until now. It's not part 3 of the Spirit Cats series, but more of a short in between story like the sleepover story was. When will I get part 3 out? I have no idea since things have been so busy, so I'll just have to wait and see how it goes.
> 
> With that said, I wish you all a happy holiday and hope you enjoy this.

When Pidge entered Keith and Shiro’s house she expected to perhaps smell cider, spices or even gingerbread. What she didn’t expect to hit her nose was burnt charcoal.

“What is that?” Pidge asked as she took off her winter coat. “Is Shiro trying to start a fire?”

Keith sighed as he removed his snow boots and gave Red a pat. “No, fairly certain Shiro is trying to bake again.”

Pidge frowned as Green dove her head into an empty snow boot. “Why?”

“That’s what I keep asking,” Keith said as he marched ahead and opened the door into the kitchen. There stood say Shiro holding a tray of burnt star shaped cookies. Shiro gave a sheepish smile as Black meowed and pawed at his pant leg.

“Uh..want a cookie?” he offered as he held them out.

“Will it break my teeth?” Keith remarked as Pidge looked over.

“They don’t look that bad,” Pidge said as she took a cookie and bit into it. “It’s alright.”

Shiro gave a smile.

“Granted, I like my gingerbread crispy,” Pidge remarked as she offered a small piece to Green.

Shiro’s smile morphed into a pout. “They’re suppose to be sugar cookies.”

Pidge swallowed and gave a nervous chuckle. “Ah, sorry.”

Shiro patted his head as he offered a cookie to Black. “It’s fine. I just wanted to give one final attempt before we buy cookies for our family day.”

Pidge tilted her head and Green did the same. “Family day?”

Keith pulled up a chair and sat as Red crawled into his lap. “Shiro and I don’t really celebrate Christmas. So, he decided we have our own holiday.”

“We haven’t quite given it an official title,” Shiro said as he removed his oven mitts. “Last year we went to the movies, year before that we went sledding. Changes from year to year.”

“Ooh,” Pidge said as she sat down and Green climbed into her lap. “Makes sense. Coran, Allura and I don’t do a whole lot either.”

Keith raised an eyebrow. “You say that, and yet I saw Coran trying to cover every part of your place with lights?”

“Well, that’s just for the decorating competition,” Pidge said as Shiro sat with them. “I mean, on Christmas we exchange some presents and have a nice dinner, but I tend to save the bigger celebrations when my brother and dad are home.”

“Oh, right,” Shiro said as Black pawed at his pant leg for a pat. “They told me. They often can’t get here until after Christmas.”

“Yeah, especially dad,” Pidge with a nod. “So, the last couple of years we’ve had ‘A Holt’s Christmas’ which is just basically a few weeks late.”

Keith frowned. “That doesn’t bug you?”

“Not really?” Pidge said as she scratched under Green’s chin. “I mostly play video games on Christmas Day and as long as I get a whole family day with Matt and Dad, it’s fine with me.”

“Sounds a relaxed way to spend the holiday,” Shiro said with a small smile.

“Yeah,” Pidge replied.

It was true, although she did wish Lance and Hunk were available to play games with her, but they were busy with their own family celebrations. Both of their families were mega into celebrating Christmas. Pidge knew if she asked Hunk and Lance they would come over, but that didn’t seem fair to her. She didn’t like the idea of forcing them to choose spending time between her and their families.

_Oh, well, it’s fine,_ Pidge thought. _They’re always wanting to come over the day after._

Keith frowned at her as he leaned over the table. “So, you’re just planning to spend the whole day playing video games in your room?”

“If I can help it,” Pidge said with a laugh. “Granted, Allura will probably drag me out so we can have dinner together, but besides that pretty much.”

“I see,” Keith said quietly.

Pidge raised an eyebrow at the remark, but tossed it aside when Shiro asked if they wanted hot chocolate.

A few weeks later, it was Christmas day. Just as Pidge expected, she had breakfast with Coran and Allura and they surprised her with a new release of one of the video games she wanted. 

She then spent the first few hours in her room with Green cuddled up beside her. Everything was going as planned until she heard a thump. Pidge jumped, as did Green, but as she looked around she saw nothing out of place.

Pidge narrowed her eyes, but decided she had to be hearing things and went back to game, when she heard it again. Green meowed as she walked over to her window and pawed at it.

It was then Pidge noticed snow was covering the glass. “What the?” she muttered as she set down her controller. 

Pidge walked over, opened the window and a snowball whacked her in the face. She coughed as she staggered backwards and brushed the snow off.

Green meowed as she pawed at the fall snow and Pidge fumed as she poked her head out the window.

“Hey!” she called out. “Who’s throwing-”

She trailed off as she spotted Keith standing on the ground and held another snowball in his hands.

“Oh good,” he called out. “I was wondering how many balls I had to throw.”

Pidge twitched an eye. “Keith, why are you throwing snowballs at my window?!”

“How else do I get you to come out of your room?” he called.

Pidge pinched the bridge of her nose. “You could have just entered and knocked.”

Keith smirked. “Yeah, but this seemed more fun.”

Pidge glared. “Lance is becoming a bad influence on you.”

“Whatever,” Keith called out as he dropped the snowball and stuffed his hands into his pockets. “Shiro and I are having a sci-fi movie marathon!”

“And you’re telling me this because?”

Keith rolled his eyes. “Because I want you there too!”

Pidge blinked. “What?”

“You like sci-fi movies, right?” Keith said as he pointed over his shoulder. “Come join us! Shiro is already asking Coran and Allura if they like to come over too.”

Pidge opened and shut her mouth. “Uh..thanks, but isn’t today your ‘Family Day’ with Shiro.”

“Shiro and I do this all the time,” Keith said and blushed. “Besides, you’re my family too.”

Pidge adjusted her glasses and smirked. “Aw, you getting sappy on me?”

Keith still blushed and gave a small shrug. Pidge could have teased him more but she didn’t. She knew it took a lot for Keith to admit something like this aloud. She glanced back to her game console. She could keep trying to see if she could beat this level, but she could hold off.

Besides, be more if to watch Lance struggle with it when he came over tomorrow.

“Alright, let me get dressed and I’ll be right down,” she called out.

Keith gave a small smirk as Pidge shut her window.

The rest of the day turned out fun. She, Coran, Allura, Shiro and Keith gathered in the living with Green and Red snuggled up against the fireplace. Keith and Pidge laughed when Coran screamed at the alien monster that randomly appeared.

They did pause the marathon when Matt and her Dad called to wish Pidge a Merry Christmas and made plans on what to do once they were all together. Then they watched movies until it was time for dinner. Shiro offered to help, but Coran shoved him out of the kitchen and told him he would take care of it.

Before long it turned dark, but while Coran and Allura decided to get back home, Shiro asked Pidge if she let to sleep over to which she happily agreed. She and Keith slept in the living room together and lay on top of their sleeping bags as they watched another movie.

Red curled up in Keith’s lap as the boy glanced over to her. “So, nice day?”

“Yeah,” Pidge said as she watched Green play with the zipper on her sleeping bag. “Thanks for inviting me. You didn’t have to.”

Keith turned his attention back to the movie. “It’s fine...like I said, you’re family too.”

Pidge smiled as she lightly punched his shoulder. “Just for the record, same to you.”

Keith turned, blinked and then gave a small smile. 

Green then curled up in Pidge’s lap and she hugged her cat to her chest. It wasn’t a traditional Christmas, but she loved it all the same.


End file.
